1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nipple hugger jewelry system and more particularly pertains to adorning the breasts of a user in a non-piercing manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jewelry attaching techniques of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, jewelry attaching techniques of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing adornment to a user through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a nipple hugger jewelry system that allows adorning the breasts of a user in a non-piercing manner.
In this respect, the nipple hugger jewelry system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adorning the breasts of a user in a non-piercing manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved nipple hugger jewelry system which can be used for adorning the breasts of a user in a non-piercing manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of jewelry attaching techniques of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved nipple hugger jewelry system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved nipple hugger jewelry system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a wire. The wire is fabricated of a semi-rigid material. The semi-rigid material is preferably a silver based alloy. The wire has a diameter of about 0.030 inches plus or minus 10 percent. In this manner the wire may be readily bent by a user applying a deforming force by hand. In this manner the bent wire will also retain its shape after the removal of the deforming force.
A plurality of primary pedal sections is provided. The pedal section preferably include five pedal sections. The pedal sections are formed from the wire. The pedal sections have a nipple reception circle. The nipple reception circle is located between the pedal sections. The nipple reception circle has a center. Each pedal section extends radially outwardly from the center of the circle. Each pedal section is formed with an essentially semi-circular exterior. The semi-circular exterior has a radius of curvature of about 0.250 inches. Each pedal section is formed with an essentially semi-circular interior. The semi-circular interior has a radius of curvature of about 0.094 inches. The exterior of each pedal is located about 1.5 inches from the center of the circle. The interior of each pedal section is located about 0.250 inch from the center of the circle.
Provided next is a pair of end sections. The end sections are formed from the wire. Each end section is in a spiral shape.
Provided last are two essentially straight stem sections. Each stem section extends radially from the circle. Each stem section has an interior point about 0.250 inches from the center of the circle. The steam sections are formed as extensions of adjacent pedal sections. The stem sections have an exterior point about 0.500 inch from the center of the circle formed as extensions of the end sections. The pedal sections, the end sections, and the stem sections are oriented in a common plane prior to use. The pedal sections, the end sections, and the step sections are also movable to an orientation. The end sections overlap into a locking relationship when the circle encompasses the nipple of a user. The interiors of the pedal sections are in holding contact at five spaced points around the nipple of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nipple hugger jewelry system which has all of the advantages of the prior art jewelry attaching techniques of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nipple hugger jewelry system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nipple hugger jewelry system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nipple hugger jewelry system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such nipple hugger jewelry system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a nipple hugger jewelry system for adorning the breasts of a user in a non-piercing manner.
Another object of the present invention is to cause the nipple of a wearer to get hard and erect which in turn causes sexual stimulation.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nipple hugger jewelry system. A wire is fabricated of a semi-rigid material. The wire may be bent by a user. At least three primary sections are formed. A nipple reception circle is located between the primary sections. The circle has a center. Each primary section extends radially outwardly from the center of the circle. A pair of end sections are formed. Two stem sections extend radially from the circle. An interior point is formed. An exterior point is formed. The end sections and the stem sections are oriented in a common plane prior to use. The end and stem sections are movable to an orientation with the end sections overlapped into a locking relationship when the circle encompasses the nipple of a user. The interiors of the primary sections are in holding contact along at least three spaced points around the nipple of the user.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.